Ordinary People 1 Father Of Mine
by Eva McGregor
Summary: Xander finds his real family, but at what cost to him?...NONE slash XS COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Father of Mine  
  
Eva McGregor  
  
Part: 1/?  
  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU  
  
Pairing: S/X non-slash  
  
Summery: What if Xander's father was really someone much older and much more hated?  
  
Rated: err...PG-13 just to stay on the safe side.  
  
Disclaimer: well if you wanna get technical. Hi I'm a XanderSpikeoholic and I need them to feed my cravings..err did I say that out loud? OK really all Characters are owned by Joss, except thus far Katie Anne Stone, and the names Alexander Andrew Stone and William Bradshaw-Stone they are owned by me 'cause I made them up!  
  
Notes: since I lost cable before Buffy found UPN I'm not sure of all the Buffy points of history, but either way these are my changes: Xander left his parents house a little before graduation, Angel is in LA, but not yet Cordy, there is no Anya, Spike is still in neutral agreement with Buffy therefore still on the Scoobies side, Oz is still there but not for long, Tara is not long in coming, and the Initiative never will discover Spike. So There!  
  
Note2: I noticed that some Fics I have read made Xander's eyes blue, not brown, while some have a good explanation..I once found a Magazine picture that NB had Greenish blue eyes, cool idea. my explanation of it? Xander's always had Hazel eyes only he wears color contacts. *curt nod*  
  
That's the end of my stuff, now for your reading pleasure.  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Father of Mine  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike rounded the corner stopping in front of apartment 4b. Standing, lips pursed, hand on hips so his duster bellowed out a little, the vampire contemplated whether it was wise to wake the mortal he knew was sleeping.  
  
With the news Spike had he wasn't sure if he wanted to disturb the boy if he was awake. His unlife could be in jeopardy.  
  
Alright you ponce, grow-up. Quickly the blond raised his hand to knock. only to have the door open to one half awake brunette staring at him with blurry blue eyes.  
  
Blue?  
  
"Xander." Spike started before he could think, "Why are your eyes blue?"  
  
Xander blinked, "My eyes have always been.and their not blue there hazel!" the boy blinked again "And when did you start calling me Xander? Why are you here for that matter?"  
  
"We need to talk" Spike answered solemnly.  
  
Xander shook his head "Talk? Gods Spike it's two in the friggin' morning! I have to be at work at seven! And I haven't even made it to bed yet!"  
  
Spike nodded, "This can't wait." He said sternly "Need to talk before my poof of a Sire gets here."  
  
"Why?" Xander asked rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Can't this wait?"  
  
"Already said it can't, didn't I?" Spike growled then sighed "Look Xan, this is bloody well important. Now will you please let me in?"  
  
With a sigh that matched Spikes the boy stepped aside and let the vampire in shutting the door behind him. "If this is just one of your ploys to get blood or annoy me Spike I swear I'll lock you on the balcony and watch-"  
  
"You were adopted Xander," Spike interrupted dead serious, pretty serious for a dead guy anyhow. Xander sputtered at the news, but waited for Spike to continue. "I kinda was lookin' at these files I have and came across your school records- how I have them I'm not sure of-"he took out a battered well loved and read folder that had been the center of his world for a year. "An' plain as day it's got you down as adopted"  
  
Xander took the file carefully with shaking hands "Spike this file looks like it's been read more times then the bible," Xander said looking thought the pages. He abruptly looked up, "You knew. you knew a long time ago and you didn't tell me? Why?"  
  
Spike looked down at his feet, toeing the rug with a foot. "I don't want to get your hopes up," he moved his gaze to the far wall "Hell Xan, I know what those two were like, what that bloody bastered did." He looked sheepish, "I just wanted to make sure your real mum and da were at least alive and if so make sure they were alright."  
  
"Are they?" Xander asked in a childish whisper, Spike knew the boy hoped that his real parents were alive and good and would love him even though they obviously made a mistake getting rid of him.  
  
Sorry to disappoint you Xander. "Your mum died before you were a week old and your Da never knew you existed until about three hours ago."  
  
Xander nodded a little sinking slowly to the floor. For a moment Spike thought the boy was going to cry. "Did he seem alright?" he asked instead "Does he want me?"  
  
Spike inwardly cringed "He was very shocked, but very much wants you, but."  
  
Xander looked up into Spikes tired blue eyes "But what?" he demanded "Spike, what is it you're not telling me?"  
  
"You might not want him" Spike said pulling out a folded document and handed it to the boy.  
  
Xander took the paper and unfolded a birth certificate Spike had gotten from the New York City Hall of Records. On it was the recorded birth of an Alexander Andrew Stone born to a Katie Anne Stone of New York and a William Bradshaw-Stone of England at the county hospital on May 3, 1981. The date of Xander's birth.  
  
Paper clipped to the certificate was a battered fake driver's license for William Bradshaw-Stone the picture showing the image of Spike.  
  
This time Xander did break down into a loud sob before dropping the paper and card burying his face in his hands.  
  
Spike causally knelt down beside the crying boy and gently placed an arm over his shoulder not sure how the boy would react. "I didn't know she was pregnant, if I had I would never have left."  
  
"Why?" Xander sobbed sinking into Spike's embrace "Why did you leave?"  
  
"I was gunned down. She didn't know what I am so I played dead and left the state as soon as possible as to not cause her anymore pain." Spike sighed burying his nose in the boy's hair. "She wanted to have a baby so bad, we tried everything. I knew some spells that made half breeds and tweaked one to make a fully human child, but I didn't know it had worked when I was shot."  
  
"Y-you loved her?" Xander asked in a small voice.  
  
"I not only loved her Xan, I married her," Spike said "I used spells to make her think I was a live so not to scare her. I would have given her the world, but all she wanted was a child and my love." Spike smiled at little at a half memory he had tried not to remember for so long.  
  
Xander's sobs slowed to a slight hiccup until the only sound in the room was his slow steady breathing and even rhythm of his heart. Spike thought the boy might have fallen asleep when Xander's head slowly came up to look Spike in the face.  
  
"I know this is a little late in the heart wrenching" He said voice cracked and dry, nose stopped up and eyes puffy. "But you're not playing the biggest joke of the year, are you?"  
  
Spike snorted shaking his head "No, I'm not." He said in a whisper "If this is a joke its one being played on me too."  
  
Xander nodded and whipped his nose, "So that's why Deadboy's coming?" his eyes widened in comic dismay "I don't have to call him grandpa do I?"  
  
Spike chuckled "You sure you wouldn't want to?" he asked "Love to see the look on the poofs face."  
  
Xander laughed a little then grew quiet "You really want me?"  
  
Spike nodded, "Woulda been here sooner if the watcher hadn't demanded to know exactly why I fainted, then demanded I call my Sire."  
  
"You fainted?" Xander asked brows furrowed in confusion, then a little more surprised "You called Angel?"  
  
Spike nodded "He's a bit.ahh.well. I suggest not going anywhere near him for a while. He's a little more then surprised as in homicidal."  
  
"Oh," Xander said putting his head on Spike's shoulder reminding Spike this wasn't that comfortable of a position. "Why?"  
  
"He's not that happy," Spike said urging Xander to stand with him and moved to the couch where Spike curled the boy beside him. "But I'm not sure if it's the fact of having you as a grandchild or the fact that I fathered a child. 'Fraid he might claim Sires rights and take you away."  
  
"Why?" Xander asked.  
  
Least he's not babbling. "Never believe I could take care of anyone let alone a child or a human." He snorted "No matter how much he says he hates you Xan, Angel wouldn't let any harm befall you."  
  
Soft breathing was Spikes only answer and after a few moments the vampire knew he had fallen asleep. It was probably the first time the boy had fallen asleep full in all the time Spike had known him. With a slight sigh Spike moved them into a more comfortable position, closed his eyes and fell asleep himself.  
  
*** 


	2. Chapter one

Father of Mine  
  
Chapter One  
  
(Spoilers a little for ATS "City Of")  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel was already there when Xander and Spike arrived at Giles' apartment. The big black 1967 Plymouth Belvedere GTX convertible sat in all its dark glory next to Giles' car and now sandwiched between Spike's Desoto.  
  
Xander trailed behind the blond vampire in the dimly lit corridor up to the Ex-Watchers door. He was still slightly shocked by the news of the previous day, even called in sick later that morning just to have time to see how he was reacting to such a revelation. So far he could say he was reacting rather well, but he knew meeting Angel like this was going to either make him or break him.  
  
He wasn't wrong.  
  
"You're coming home." Angel growled yanking the door open before pulling Spike inside by the collar throwing the younger vampire into the apartment. He waited with a soft tone for Xander to walk in before slamming the door. "Better yet," he pointed at Xander "you're coming with me and you who-I- call-childe are going to stay here or wait for the sunrise for all I care!"  
  
"Told ya," Spike muttered at Xander from his position on the floor.  
  
Angel growled keeping himself between Xander and Spike. "I'm claiming Sires rights Spike. You can't have him."  
  
"He's mine!" Spike shouted "I just got him an' I'm not lettin' him go!"  
  
"Enough!" Giles roared stalking out of the kitchen; humans and vampires alike took a step back as Ripper flared through those soft eyes. "Xander! Come here!"  
  
Xander gulped wide-eyed but complied crossing the room to stand at Giles' side.  
  
Giles glared at the two vampires then sighed, his eyes returning to their normal I-can-face-the-world gentleness. "Gentlemen please have a seat." He said softly waiting for the two vampires to take chairs at opposite ends of the room. "Xander," Giles gestured for the boy to sit on the couch between the two vampires.  
  
"Now Angel," Giles said in his Watcher Voice once Xander was seated. "Please tell us why Spike has no claim to his son."  
  
Angel growled at Spike "You know as well as I do that Spike can't be trusted. Even if he is Xander's real father we can't trust him to keep the boy protected." His voice got a slight whine to it "And I don't want him to have him."  
  
"You don't want me to have him?" Spike asked "Why not? He's mine so why can't I have him?"  
  
"Why do I feel like the last piece of chocolate at a chocoholic's anonymous meeting?" Xander asked looking back and forth between the two vampires "Don't I get a say in this?"  
  
"No!" came three simultaneous replies.  
  
Giles took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose "Well at least we can agree on something, not an important something mind you, but something."  
  
"He can't have him!" Both vampires shouted "No you can't! I can't? You can't!"  
  
Giles groaned. "My God Xander are you sure you want to be apart of that family?"  
  
Both vampires growled at Giles, Xander smiled. "Well you know G-man this is a lot better then anything I ever had to deal with at home," He shrugged with a droopy grin "it's kinda nice to have two people fight over me. kinda scary too, but nice."  
  
"But it's Spike!" Angel protested. "I mean. its Spike."  
  
"Very good argument there Deadboy, or should I say Grandpa," Xander said sarcastically. "But I fail to see your point."  
  
"Yes Angel," Giles said "As much as I wish to agree with you on that case, I must point out that not only has Spike been helping us for the last year, but he is Xander's biological father."  
  
"Ta mate," Spike said with an approving nod to Giles.  
  
"Right," Giles said "However that isn't the only matter needing to be addressed here." Spike frowned "My question to both of you, why are you arguing over an eighteen year-old young man?"  
  
Spike and Angel stared are Giles blankly for a moment. "Because," they both said.  
  
"He's my son" Spike said "I have rights to keep him safe, an' I didn't know he existed. Gives me some rights to him."  
  
Giles nodded and turned his attention to Angel "And don't tell me just because he's Spike."  
  
Angel nodded "Alright, the reason has to do with Spike, but it's not exactly because of him." Giles waited. Angel sighed, "Human or not just being the child of a Vampire puts Xander in more danger then he would be just because he lives in the Hellmouth. Technically it makes him a Diamphire."  
  
"A what?" Xander asked sitting up.  
  
"Day walker," Giles supplied "Are you sure?"  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
"Oh dear," Giles said walking over to his endless supply of Old and Dusty books.  
  
"You're doing this to protect him from those crazy wankers that think half breeds should all be killed?" Spike asked in shock "Why would they care about one kid half a country away?"  
  
"They moved," Angel said simply "They're not far from here in a little city dealing with a half breed that gained power. My contacts say they are headed for Sunnydale."  
  
Spike bit his bottom lip, "How long?"  
  
"A week maybe less," the older vampire replayed. "LA has more demons in it then you can shake a stick at, he'd be safe there."  
  
"When did you find this out?" Xander asked not liking the thought of being hunted down by anything. Let alone a crazy demon group who thought he was lower then pond scum.  
  
"Last week," Angel said "I've been monitoring them to find out where they're going."  
  
"And you didn't at least call to tell us just in case they came here?" Giles asked from his book "What are they called?"  
  
"Mro'nic'ta," Angel said "And I didn't know they were coming here until yesterday."  
  
"Before or after Spike called?" Giles asked  
  
"After" Angel said "I would have come here anyway since they are coming here for a specific someone." He cast Xander a sympathetic glance. "At least it's easy to vanish in LA."  
  
"So G-man," Xander said in a pleading voice "Umm can we pretend this isn't my life on the line? I'd like to wake up now and pretend this never happened."  
  
Giles shook his head "I'm sorry Xander," he said putting down his book "I wish I could do that, but I saw the records myself. The best we can do is keep you protected."  
  
Xander nodded a bit curling up on the couch with an odd expression in his face. Spike glanced at Angel in a half challenge then sat on the couch next to the boy drawing his son close protectively.  
  
"It's alright Xan, not gonna let nothin' happen. Those sodden wankers ain't gonna get anywhere near you; I'll make sure of it."  
  
"Call Buffy and the others," Angel said after a while "I know they will want to help."  
  
Giles nodded and left the room to make the calls.  
  
***  
  
"Xander are you going to be ok?" Willow asked concerned as she walked into Giles' living room. She rushed over to her life time friend ignored the growled from the vampire sitting next to him and gave Xander the tightest bear hug she could give. "Is it really true you were adopted? I always thought you were born here and that those evil people were your parents. If I have known before I would have done more to help."  
  
"Wills," Xander interrupted gently prying the red-heads arms from around his neck with a smile. "I know you would have, and it's ok really."  
  
"Really?" Willow asked sparing a glance at Spike "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
Xander smiled genuinely, "Better then I have been in a very long time. Thanks Wills"  
  
Willow smiled, "So did you find anything out about your real parents?" She practically jumped up and down in place.  
  
Spike couldn't help but smile at that.  
  
Xander nodded, "In fact I did," He said frowning just a little. "My mom died after I was born"  
  
"Oh Xan!" Thin arms wrapped around his neck again, "I'm soo sorry to hear that."  
  
"But that's not all" Xander wheezed "But you're going to have to let me breath."  
  
"Sorry" Willow said letting him go. Next to him Spike growled in warning, Xander shot him a glare. "What else did you find out? Did you find your Dad? Is he rich? Is he married? Is he cool?"  
  
"No more soda for you Wills," Xander said with a laugh "And yes I did find my dad."  
  
"Really?" She jumped up and down excited again. Behind her Xander could see Oz watching with avid interest. At least he was sure that's what the emotion playing on the blank face the werewolf always had. He also saw Buffy walk in just in time to see Willow start to jump up and down again.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" The blond Slayer asked giving Spike and Xander a critical eye. "Spike, why is Xander practically on your lap?"  
  
"Am not!" Xander protested as Spike growled at her.  
  
"Oh guess what Buffy" Willow shrieked "Xanderfoundhisrealparents, wellnothismother, buthefoundhisfather. Isn't that great?"  
  
"Huh?" Buffy asked in confusion, "Can someone translate that?"  
  
"Xander found out he was adopted, real moms dead, and knows who the real father is," Oz supplied, then went about picking lint off of his shit as if he hadn't said anything at all.  
  
"Oh," Buffy said then her eyes widened, "OH! Xander are you alright? Did you meet him? Is he ok? Did he know about you?"  
  
Xander started to laugh, "To answer your questions Buffy, yes, yes, yes, and no." He turned to Willow, "To answer your questions, I also have a grandfather, yes, I don't know, not that I know of, and depends on your definition of cool."  
  
"Hey!" Spike protested.  
  
Three sets of eyes fell on the blond vampire in a mix of shock, disbelief, and vague interest.  
  
"Oh my God!" Buffy exclaimed, "You're Xander's father? How? When? Who? Are you kidding?"  
  
Spike snorted "Yes, magick, eighteen years ago, my wife, and no."  
  
Xander knew he couldn't contain his hysterical giggles for much long as he stood walking over to where Giles was researching their findings with Angel. "Find anything?" He asked trying to wipe the smile off if his face.  
  
"Not much," Giles said, "Not much of use anyway," He raised his voice "Buffy if you kill Spike you will be the one to clean it up, before several people decide to hunt you down."  
  
"I'll take care of it," Angel said from behind his pile of books, he was absolutely not hiding behind. A few seconds later the room filled with two loud streaks, one coming from Buffy the other coming from Spike. Xander wasn't sure if they were killing each other, getting killed by Angel, or getting tickled like he suspected.  
  
"What did you find?" He asked instead of turning to confirm his suspicions.  
  
"I found that I might have to agree with Angel and send you to LA with him." Giles said ignoring the others in his living room just as he had done for years. "There is nothing to find on the Mro'nic'ta except that they kill half breeds and have been doing it for quite sometime. They mostly stay in Europe and the East Coast, but for some reason have come here. Why they are after you specifically is anybody's guess"  
  
"Perfect" Xander said in exasperation "Does this mean I'm going to be hunted down no matter where I go?"  
  
"By all evidence I would have to say yes."  
  
"Mro'nic'ta," Oz said lazily looking over Giles' shoulder at the picture and description detailed in the book the ex-watcher was reading. "Saw them,"  
  
The shrieking stopped abruptly as the vampires stopped tickling the Slayer and looked at Oz with twin yellow eyes.  
  
"What do you mean you saw them?" Angel growled.  
  
"Patrol yesterday, the cemetery down the street from Xander's apartments." Oz said with his detached calm though anyone that knew him would have sensed the urgency in his demeanor.  
  
Both vampires exchanged looks then as one looked from Oz to Giles to Xander and back to each other.  
  
"Guys?" Buffy asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"We're leaving," Angel said.  
  
"We are?" Spike asked  
  
Angel nodded "We are."  
  
"Right then," Spike nodded at Xander "Com'on then."  
  
"Hold it!" Buffy yelled stepping in front of the door. "Someone please tell me what's going on!"  
  
"A group of demons that believe half breeds are wrong have come here to kill one of our own." Giles said without his usual glamour to his words.  
  
"Ok," Buffy said, "What's a half breed?"  
  
"A half breed is when one species crosses with another, usually demon and human." Willow said with a look of horror on her face, "Oh, you mean they're after Xander?"  
  
"Yes," Angel said, "that's why I'm here. When Spike called me last night I knew I couldn't let my grandchild be hunted down like an animal."  
  
"Grandchild?" Buffy asked then looked at Xander "Oh."  
  
"Does that mean." Willow started looking at her friend with a sympathetic fear  
  
"No," Spike said "He's fully human in the sense he doesn't have a demon and has a heart beat"  
  
"Oh again," Buffy said.  
  
"I think we should go," Angel said, "If we hurry we can be gone before they even figure out where Xander is."  
  
"Wait," Buffy protested "Why can't I just kill them and everyone will be safe?"  
  
Angel opened his mouth to answer that then closed it with a shrug. Spike did much of the same turning his gaze onto Giles.  
  
"That's a good question. Watcher you got any reason to keep the Slayer from doing her job here?"  
  
"Ahh." Giles started eloquently. He took off his glasses in a classic sign of nervousness and cleaned them. "Well, according to the texts the Mro'nic'ta are notoriously hard to kill. I wouldn't put it above them to just snatch Xander just to kill him in a place that. err well to say.How can I put this without two over protective just-found-out-we-have-long-lost- family vampires killing me slowly?"  
  
"Very carefully" Spike growled "Very, very carefully"  
  
"Umm right," Giles cleaned his glasses again, "They are most likely to kidnap Xander then to out right go after him."  
  
"Ok, how do we kill them?" Buffy asked concern for her friend apparent on her face.  
  
Giles looked at a loss. "I don't know," he admitted.  
  
"You don't know?" Xander asked a little panicked, "Why don't you know?"  
  
"Well all the book says is that no conventional means can kill them. Anything that anyone has ever tried has failed and if someone has managed to kill one, they didn't live long enough to share with the rest of us."  
  
"Then we leave." Spike said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"It's not that simple," Giles protested. "Once the Mro'nic'ta get a scent they don't just give up when they can't find him. They will hunt him down until he is dead. They are like cockroaches, kill one and not only does it come back, but two come with it."  
  
"I will not accept those terms." Spike spat.  
  
"Then watch your son die," Giles replied coldly.  
  
The blond vamped out with a hiss and stalked toward the Ex-Watcher only to be stopped by Xander standing in the way.  
  
"Spike. Dad. Father. Please." The boy begged near tears. "Don't hurt the only family I've known that loves me. Giles is hurting and afraid and angry just like you. Please don't take it out on him or any of them. They're all I have."  
  
Spike slid back into his human guise reaching out a hand to cup the side of the boys face. "You got me now," He whispered "An' Angel. Don't you forget. We're your family, all of us. Blood or mud we will always be your family."  
  
"Family," Angel agreed.  
  
"Family," Willow second.  
  
"Always," Buffy said tears in her eyes.  
  
The room fell into a comfortable silence of a family enjoying each others company. The type of companionship that everyone in the room had wanted most in the world.  
  
Then someone knocked on the door.  
  
Everyone in the room jumped. The two vampires backed Xander into a corner shielding him behind them. Buffy moved into an easy fighting range of anyone threatening her family. Willow moved to defend in anyway she could. Oz moved to assist and protect Willow if needed.  
  
Giles opened the door to a handsome young man in his mid-twenties. Soft blue eyes held a wealth of emotion none of them threatening. "Yes, may I help you?" Giles asked only slightly relaxing.  
  
"That you might," the young man said in a light baroque that made Angel remember Ireland. "Are any of you named Xander? Or Spike? Or Angel?"  
  
Before the young man could say anything more he was thrown into the apartment by an angry Slayer. He landed at Oz' feet, with a loud 'oomph' rolling onto his back, but smart enough not to try to stand.  
  
"I'm just a messenger!" he shouted holding up his hands in surrender. "I was sent by the Powers That Be."  
  
"The Powers That Who?" Buffy asked waiting for a reason to pounce.  
  
"The Powers That Be," He repeated, "I was sent here to help the vampire's son, by the Higher Who Ever of Good Guys."  
  
"You're not human." Angel commented.  
  
"My mother was very much human," The young man protested.  
  
"And your father?" Spike asked.  
  
"Ummm.I don't know?" He asked in a small voice.  
  
The two vampires visibly relaxed. "Half breed." Spike said sniffing the air. "Brachen I'd say."  
  
"So not a bad guy?" Buffy asked disappointed.  
  
"Not as such no," Spike replied. "What's your name?"  
  
"Doyle," The young man said automatically.  
  
"You're from Ireland." Angel stated as fact not opinion.  
  
"So are you," Doyle pointed out.  
  
"Two Englishmen and two Irishmen walked into a bar." Xander started, "Err.Pub?"  
  
Two Englishmen and two Irishmen turned to glare at the brunette, but the tension that was there was already broken. Xander grinned innocently.  
  
Spike slowly grinned back, "That was low even for you pet."  
  
"Well I'm traumatized. I have bad joke license." Xander said still grinning.  
  
"Can I get up now?" Doyle asked raising his hand. Oz helped the young half demon stand without a yay or nay from the people with the opinions. "Thanks mate."  
  
Oz nodded picking again at the non-existent lint.  
  
"Umm.Xander," Giles said suddenly staring closely at the boy, "Not to sound.umm.why are your eyes Hazel?"  
  
Xander turned to Spike. "See? Not blue."  
  
"Hazel?" Buffy and Willow said walking over to their friend to look closely at him.  
  
"Wow, Xander," Buffy commented.  
  
"Hazel?" Willow pouted, "Why didn't I know your eyes are Hazel?"  
  
"Umm.because I didn't want anyone to know?" Xander asked with an apologetic shrug.  
  
"You're not a natural blond are you?" Buffy asked "'Cause that'd just be weird."  
  
Xander shook his head, "So not a blond," he looked at the Slayers hair, "No offence."  
  
Buffy nodded, "So, can I go slay bad guys now?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Have at it Slayer," Spike said, "We'll be on our way to LA if it's all the same to you."  
  
Willow raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Willow?" Giles asked.  
  
"Umm.Doyle, you said that you are here to help Xander?" Willow asked the young half demon.  
  
Doyle nodded, "That I am little miss."  
  
"With what exactly?" Xander asked.  
  
Doyle ran a hand though tussled brown locks giving everyone a sheepish look to match and rival Angel. "To hopefully prevent your untimely demise." He replied. "You see I get visions."  
  
"And what do they give you?" Angel asked.  
  
"Mostly a splitting headache."  
  
"Other then that." Angel said un-phased.  
  
Doyle took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I saw death," he whispered averting his eyes. "Death to one who would change the world forever."  
  
All eyes turned to Xander fearing the worst was coming. Not only to the boy and Sunnydale, but to the world itself.  
  
***  
  
Silent shadows moved through Maplewood cemetery toward the large apartment building just in view over the trees keeping the dead- or undead- hidden from the living. They moved with purpose, stalking the very night as they hunted their pray.  
  
Demons, half breed or full blood, vampire or hell beast, avoided these shadows at all costs turning tail and running at the mere scent of one. The shadows ignored the others focusing only on their next sacrificial lamb.  
  
.Only on the half breed that would save the world. 


	3. Chapter two

Father of Mine Chapter two  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel had been many things in his life, had done many things and met many people. None had even qualified more then passing glances or brief encounter that didn't lead to a horrific death. Certainly none had ever made him scared.  
  
Being a grandfather didn't scare him in the least. No sir! Angel wasn't scared at all and nothing in Heaven or Earth could make him admit he was scared out of his demon.  
  
However he would admit to being scared for his newly acquired grandson. Having your world crash down on you and then have your very life in danger because of it was a hard thing to bear. Angel wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it. How Xander managed it Angel couldn't fathom.  
  
"He's being offly quiet," Buffy observed to the soled vampire with a worried look. "I've never seen him like this."  
  
"Everyone handles life changing moments differently Buffy," Angel replied softly "I think he's afraid to get too happy about this for fear it will all be a dream. Not to mention the threat to his life."  
  
"Why would Xander be happy about Spike being his dad?" Buffy asked concerned, "I mean he did try to kill all of us at one time."  
  
What changed to make him stop before the deal? Angel had to wonder. "When Spike tried to kill all of you he had reason. Not very good reason, but reason that was justified to him. You were a threat to Spike's life and he acted in the interest of self preservation." Angel smirked slightly. "Spike told me once that when he made the deal with you, he was no longer threatened therefore didn't have to kill you."  
  
"Ok" Buffy said slowly a frown of confusion etched on her face. "I still don't understand."  
  
Ok let's try another approach. "I walked Xander home once when he still lived in the basement. I stayed out side his window all night just to make sure his so called father didn't hurt the boy anymore then he had. Dislike or not, I would have ripped that man in half if I had been invited into that house."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened as realization crossed her features. "That was the week Xander moved out."  
  
Angel nodded. "And now Xander will never have to worry about that bastered again. Spike will never hurt him like that and death to anyone who does."  
  
Buffy nodded a slight smile covering her lips as she looked over at the couch where Xander was curled up asleep against Spike as the blond talked quietly with the new comer, Doyle.  
  
"He'll be alright then," She said almost to herself.  
  
Angel Smiled a little, yeah Xander would be fine.  
  
***  
  
"There are places all over LA that a demon can just vanish into." Doyle commented to the vampire casually leaning back against the high back chair he was sitting in. "A lot of the demons and half breeds flock to the city just to escape the hunters."  
  
"Why?" Spike asked in a low voice as not to disturb the boy practically sleeping in his lap.  
  
Doyle shrugged. "Maybe because of the energy LA produces just to get talented humans there, I'm not sure," he smiled, "I don't normally look a gift horse.err.demon in the mouth."  
  
Spikes lips quirked. He liked this guy, Doyle reminded Spike of himself at one time, the happy times. The times Spike sometimes wished he could forget and sometimes wished he would live the moment over and over again. Most of all Spike liked the young man because he was brave. Brave and loyal. Brave enough to live in this world as he was and loyal because what he saw nearly every day never made him turn down the easier path.  
  
The easier path Spike had all but forgotten since finding that fate filled file.  
  
Spike smiled a little looking down at the slumbering boy. Treading the harder path was worth it as long as he had that miracle and memory of Katie. Spike had loved her so much and she had returned that love by giving him a child. A human child, not a childe, but a life that he had helped create.  
  
Nothing was going to take that from him now that he had it. Nothing at all, not even some pansy-arse demons who said it was wrong to for people like Xander and Doyle to even exist.  
  
Half listening to Doyle Spike let his mind wander slightly over things he himself had worried over when he and Katie were trying to have a child. He didn't know much more then the Ex-Watcher did maybe slightly less on some parts. For instance he didn't know this form of demon was so hard to kill. In fact the only thing Spike was absolutely sure of was the way they found their prey. By scent. The vampire had always sought ways to figure out how to mask-  
  
Spike would have jumped up if he hadn't moved a pillow onto his lap, so Xander could rest his head without discomfort, a moment before. As it was the vampire sat up a little straighter his eyes wide bugging out a little as if he had sat on a cross.  
  
Doyle stopped talking mid-ramble, Angel's head suddenly snapped up to look at his grandchilde causing everyone else in the room to fall silent. Even Xander seemed to wake for a moment before falling back to a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Spike?" Angel finally asked slowly rising from his seat with a look of concern. "Spike what is it?"  
  
"Oz," Spike managed to get out unable to remember the nickname he had for the werewolf in his current state of mind. "How goods your smell?"  
  
Oz looked confused for a split second, "Depends."  
  
"On what?" Spike asked.  
  
"Moon," Oz answered simply.  
  
"What bout now,"  
  
"High," Oz replied.  
  
"What does Xander smell like?" Spike asked titled his head.  
  
Oz sniffed the air, "You."  
  
"All the time?" Spike asked. Oz Nodded.  
  
"What is this all about Spike?" Giles asked cleaning his glasses.  
  
Spike ignored the Watcher for the moment. "So he never smells human?" he asked Oz in stead, "I mean fully human?"  
  
Oz frowned at Spike then Sniffed the air again. "Oh," the werewolf said after a few seconds, "Interesting,"  
  
"What?" The two vampires, Ex-Watcher, and Slayer nearly shouted.  
  
Oz blinked and took a deep breath "Well I always thought Xander smells like a vampire because he helps hunt then."  
  
"But now?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The smell isn't just on him," he said "It's in him."  
  
"Oh," Buffy said, "I take it that's bad,"  
  
Everyone fell silent looking at sleeping Xander as if expecting him to wake up and say something.  
  
"Oh for the love of-" Giles stated with a sigh, "It's so bad its uber bad Buffy,"  
  
Buffy smiled, "See Giles that wasn't so bad."  
  
Giles groaned, "I'm going to put some tea on to boil." He walked out of the room and into his kitchen muttering about using Vodka for the water.  
  
"So how do we fix that problem?" Spike asked. "Anyone?"  
  
"We can mix a potion to mask the vampire smell," Willow suggested.  
  
Oz shook his head and started to say something. He stopped short and looked between the two vampires. "You're going to make me say more then I want to, aren't you?"  
  
Both vampires nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Oz groaned. "Alright," he said, "Masking the scent won't help any. Xander's humanity already does that. Anything more won't help because the scent is at the core of him."  
  
Angel nodded, "For any creature that relies on scent as a form of identification they would be able to smell through anything that blocks it." He titled his head a little "Well that's not true. A masking scent would work until they got close enough to scent him."  
  
"That's a lot of cents," Xander murmured before drifting back to sleep.  
  
"How did this Mortanka get Xander's scent anyway?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Mro'nic'ta," Giles corrected from the kitchen.  
  
"Whatever," Buffy replied.  
  
"You know that's a good question." Doyle said, "How do they get their prey's scent?"  
  
Everyone exchanged looks, but no one seemed to know the answer.  
  
***  
  
The shadows moved from the apartment swiftly down the hall and onto the street without a sound. One briefly passing under a street lamp illuminated for a moment as that of a tall strong demon with thick hide and large head. Then just as quickly shifted to look like a lone teenager out for a nightly stroll.  
  
It was alone now, not needing the disguise of many as it had need of before. There was no need to hide here as it did in the larger cities, no need to be weary in this venerable form, no need to look out for another lone teenager with a gun. Here there was only the demon and other creatures of the night to roam in the dark and none of them would be dumb enough to go near it.  
  
The prey's apartment held nothing of importance, but a few photos and items of significance to the boy. None of it would help the tracker and none of it would tell it where the boy was. There was a surprising lack of personal objects that would indicate the boy had any friends. No photos, no books left from a friends visit, no phone numbers on the autodial of his phone.  
  
Either the boy had no life or was very good at hiding it.  
  
It sniffed the air and moved quickly up the street following a faint scent that matched the cloth he had received. The ugly piece of multi-colored cloth was the only link it had to its prey, the vague smell of vampire under a wealth of human. The boy was human, in all but heritage; that was vampire, Order of Aurelius, the most powerful line of vampire since the First.  
  
The most powerful order in the whole bloody line and the youngest doesn't make Childer noooo he has to make Children. And of course the child born is not an ordinary half breed; no he has to be a Link to the Ages, whatever that means. Sam my man you have gotten way in over your head this time.  
  
With a loud sigh 'Sam' vanished into the shadows following the faint trail he hoped lead to the boy and not to one of the Order of Aurelius.  
  
***  
  
Someone was shaking him lightly when all he wanted to do was sleep, sleep in his nice comfy bed and stay there until the bady went away. However, whoever was shaking him was not getting that hint.  
  
"Xander wake up lov, we have to go."  
  
"Where?" Xander mumbled trying to go back to sleep.  
  
Soft chuckling and a slight shake roused him again, "No lov, you gatta wake up for me."  
  
"Don't wanna," Xander protested.  
  
"Spike just carry him," Another slightly annoyed voice said to Xander's right. Kinda sounded like Angel's voice, but Angel was in LA  
  
"Ok," that one must be Spike, why was he in Xander's bed room.oh hey I'm being picked up!  
  
Xander opened his eyes slightly to Spike's bright blue ones; he groaned and closed his eyes again. Spike softly chuckled again and walked out into the cold night air. Xander shivered wondering why they were leaving his apartment and where they were going. He opened his eyes again to find himself not outside of his apartment building, but outside Giles' apartment complex. Oh yeah, they had been with Giles' to figure out how to get rid of this big bad that came to kill him.  
  
"We're not taking him home are we?" Angel asked Spike as he opened the passenger door for his grandchilde to lay his grandchild in the back seat of his convertible. Spike shook his head violently.  
  
"Hell no is he going back to that place while there is a demon after him," Spike growled sliding into the passenger seat, "I have a place on the upside of town, got all the magickal what not anyone could ask for. Securer then Fort Knox I can tell you."  
  
Angel grinned, a sight rarely seen on his face, "Always knew you were a paranoid little shit."  
  
"Course I am couldn't live in this family if there wasn't something wrong with me." Spike said preening  
  
"I heard that!" Xander yelled from the back seat. Angel laughed. "I heard that too!"  
  
Spike looked at the back seat, "You awake yet?"  
  
Xander cracked an eye open looked at Spike then closed it again, "No."  
  
Spike smiled and patted Xander's leg, "Get some sleep, your going to need your strength tomorrow."  
  
"That's what I keep telling the sheep but they wont shut up," Xander murmured and drifted back to sleep.  
  
"What are you going to do with him after all of this is over?" Angel asked.  
  
Spike eyed Angel for a moment, "Keep him what do you think I'm gonna do?"  
  
"You can't turn him," Angel commented.  
  
"I know that you bloody git, I can't turn him or he becomes something so big and bad not even the Powers could stop him, and he stops ageing once he's twenty-five anyway." Spike smirked, "I researched all of this when Katie was trying to get pregnant."  
  
"Don't lie to me Spike," Angel growled, "You wanted children so bad as a human the want became an obsession when you were turned. I know you've read enough about children born to vampires in theory you could write your own thesis."  
  
Spike shrugged. "Yeah, but that was a child born to a vampire and a vampire, not vampire and human. Already have one insane person in the family."  
  
"Why isn't Xander insane?" Angel asked glancing back at the boy, "He may be a Smart Alec, but he's as sane as anyone in his position can be."  
  
"Cause he don't have the blood lust without a way to feed," Spike replied, "Xander only has the blood of a vampire running though his veins. Not the demon or the need for blood. He is fully human only with a bit of immorality on the side."  
  
"How did you manage that?" Angel asked pulling into another parking lot of a high priced apartment building.  
  
"Changed a word in the spell. Made demon into human and didn't bite Katie."  
  
"Interesting" Angel said getting out of the car, "How-" he stopped and turned slowly searching the shadows behind them. "Spike wake up Xander, we have company."  
  
Spike's head snapped up as he scanned the night then leaned down and shook Xander's leg. "Love you have to get up now," Xander groaned and tried to move away, Spike grabbed his leg and dragged him back "No, Xander you have to get up now!"  
  
"Wha?" Xander asked blinking awake "Spike? What is it?"  
  
"Common get up we have to go," Spike insisted helping Xander out of the car, "We need to get you inside now."  
  
"Why?" Xander asked looking around, just as five demons materialized out of the shadows. "Oh that."  
  
"Spike no time," Angel called before attacking the first demon. Another demon joined in the fight leaving the other three to continue toward Spike and Xander.  
  
Spike shoved a set of keys in Xander's hand "Here, apartment five thirty. Go now."  
  
"But-" Xander protested.  
  
"Go NOW!" Spike vamped out and back kicked the nearest demon, "Don't open the door for anyone, GO!"  
  
Xander hesitated for an instant and made a run for the building the fifth demon hot on his heels. He reached the outer door to find it locked, looking behind him he knew he would have no time to figure out which key just happened to unlock the door. Stuffing the keys into his pocket Xander spun, kicked the demon in the head, used its momentum to switch places with it and ran down the street.  
  
He didn't hear the demon pursue, but was unwilling to stop and check as he made his way back toward Giles' apartment. If he could make it back there, there was a good chance Buffy would still be doing the research thing with Willow. Better yet why not have Buffy out on patrol and just happen to be in the area that would be great, yeah real great. Not likely to happen, but a guy could dream.  
  
Half a mile later Xander had to stop as his lungs protested to the exertion. Slowing to a fast walk Xander looked at his surroundings and found he had no idea where he was. He wasn't even sure if he was still in Sunnydale or if he had been asleep long enough for Angel to take them out of town. That would make sense; they had been discussing it before Xander had fallen asleep. More like arguing, but that was beside the point. The point was, Xander was lost with a psycho demon after him and his would-be protectors were doing battle of other demons that probably wanted him dead as well.  
  
How nice.  
  
Xander was contemplating turning back when he heard the sound of a twig breaking off to his right. He spun in that direction squinting into the darkness of the wood that surrounded either side of the street. There was definitely something out there.  
  
"Hello?" Xander asked into the darkness, "Is anybody out there? Spike? Angel?...Buffy?"  
  
Silence and a creepy feeling he was being watched were his only answers. Slowly Xander stepped back a few feet then turned and ran right into the woods to his left. Behind him he could hear the sound of something chasing him, but when he risked a glance back all that met his eyes was darkness.  
  
He was about to hit the end of the wood when his foot caught on a root sending him head over heels to the ground. Breathing hard Xander looked around for any sign of his pursuer then checked out his leg to make sure there was no major damage done. His ankle hurt, but not the kind of pain that would make him think something was broken, just a sprain that he really didn't need right now.  
  
In front of him the bushes rustled slightly and a teenager emerged from the darkness. He was about Xander's age, with shaggy black hair and the most intense brown eyes Xander had ever seen. He was dressed normally and Xander got the impression that, no this was not a vampire out for a late night snack. Xander slightly relaxed; maybe this guy could help him after all.  
  
The teen smiled sinisterly, "Hello Xander." 


	4. Chapter three

Father of Mine Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander stared at the teen in silence for a few panicked filled seconds then sat up a little to get a better look.Hey I know you. "David?"  
  
The teen smiled, "Glad you remembered Xan, and I only dated you throughout high school."  
  
Xander sighed in relief, "Sorry man you kinda scared the crap outta me. I mean I was running and the chase and the icky and .why are you out here anyway?"  
  
David lowered his head and looked a little embarrassed, "I'mkindahuntingdemons." He mumbled.  
  
Xander couldn't help but smile, "You're hunting demons? You David are hunting demons?"  
  
David looked confused, "Well yes."  
  
Xander started to giggle, and then chuckle, then out right laughed. David frowned for a second then thought about what he said; he smiled with a slight chuckle and offered a hand up.  
  
"Thanks," Xander said still smiling. "So you really did what you wanted huh? That's cool."  
  
David's smile changed, "Yeah, just wish you had come with me."  
  
Xander smiled sadly, "Yeah well you know I had a responsibility here. You know not everyone can become a famous Demon Hunter."  
  
David pulled his ex-boyfriend into a tight hug, "Don't talk like that Xan, you do a good job to keep this place safe, I'm just sad you didn't tell me until I was leaving."  
  
Xander truly smiled and returned the hug, "Missed you too Dave,"  
  
"Xander!" a familiar voice called form the distance. "Xander! Where are you?"  
  
Xander pulled away and searched the darkness for Angel and Spike, movement in the distance told him they weren't long in finding him.  
  
"Who's that?" David asked looking where Xander was.  
  
"My real dad," Xander said, "The irony of it all is that he's one of those that we've been fighting forever."  
  
"What do you mean?" David asked.  
  
"You'll see," Xander replied and started waving his hands "Dad, Grandpa over here!"  
  
Moments later Spike and Angel came running up to them materializing from the darkness. Spike stopped right in front of Xander and started looking him over for anything broken. Angel stared at David as David stared at Angel.  
  
"Dad I'm fine," Xander protested as Spike found his sprained ankle.  
  
"Your ankle is sprained," Spike said bitterly, "That not fine." He looked at David, "Who's he?"  
  
Xander gestured to David, "Dad, grandpa this is David Grandshawn, my ex- boyfriend."  
  
"You know technically we never broke up," David commented.  
  
"You didn't write or call for five months," Xander retorted, "I think that counts as a break up."  
  
"Ex-boyfriend?" Angel asked, "I wasn't aware you were dating anyone let alone a guy."  
  
Xander smiled, "That was the point," he said "do you have any idea what HE would do if he found out I was dating a guy? I so would not have survived it,"  
  
"Yeah, well you'll never have to worry about that again," Spike said with a nod to David, then picked up Xander, "Common lets go before our unwelcome guests come back for more."  
  
"Do you have to carry me?" Xander asked, not really protesting his ankle was starting to throb.  
  
Spike just smiled and turned to David. "Your welcome to come, just don't take offence if the house doesn't let you in." Xander made a face at Spike and David just shrugged.  
  
"Sure anything to torment Xan the only way an Ex can," David said with a smirk. Behind Spike Xander flipped David off. David laughed "Love you too Xan."  
  
"He ever meets Cordy I'm going to kill myself," He whispered to Spike, "After I kill them."  
  
Spike just held Xander tighter as they made their way back to Angel's car.  
  
***  
  
Sam frowned at the crushed foliage around him. The boy's scent was everywhere as well as another's that Sam had been avoiding for a week. That wasn't good. That made his job harder. However it did mean the kid would be easier to find. Theoretically, finding a half breed while another was hiding the scent had not been tested in over a hundred years.  
  
Sam sniffed the air again. There were two of the boy's family with them, Angel and Spike if he remembered right. Drusilla, Spike's sire and the boy's real grandmother was off in Brazil, and the great-great grandmother was dead by her childe's own hand. What a family. So they were the father and the great grandfather. That worked, Sam could work with that, now all he had to do was find the boy and get the others away from him long enough.  
  
***  
  
"Giles?" Willow asked tentively from the stack of Old and Dusty books scattered around Giles' apartment.  
  
"Yes Willow?" Giles asked looking up from his own book.  
  
"Do we know what this demon looks like?" She asked, "I mean I've found five different entrees on the Mro'nic'ta and none of them are even the same."  
  
Giles put down his book and walked over to Willow, he looked at the books she had open to the same demon and frowned. "Most peculiar."  
  
"What is?" Buffy asked walking back into the living room with two sodas in her hands.  
  
"Willows found some interesting information on our demon," Giles said, "It seems that no one can decide what this demon really looks like."  
  
"How so?" Buffy asked looking over Giles' shoulder, "Looks like an icky monster to me."  
  
Giles ignored her, "What if this demon isn't a demon at all, but a hired assassin. It would make sense as the why they seem to be so hard to kill."  
  
"So you mean someone hires the biggest of the Big Bads and they do all the grunt work?" Buffy asked, and then shrugged "Sounds like a plan."  
  
"So we don't know what this demon really looks like?" Willow asked, "Other then that they work alone?"  
  
Giles nodded, "That's correct."  
  
"Shouldn't someone warn Xander?" Buffy asked walking over to the phone, "He's with Angel right?"  
  
"Yes quite," Giles said, "We should give Angel and Spike our findings then I suggest a patrol for anything out of the ordinary."  
  
"Compared to what?" Buffy asked, "How did I know you were gonna suggest a patrol?"  
  
"Your ever so keen Slayer skills?" Giles asked innocently.  
  
The Slayer snorted, "I think someone's been hanging out with Spike to much."  
  
Giles stuttered, Willow giggles, and Buffy just rolled her eye's and dialed Angel's cell phone number.  
  
***  
  
"So you guy's are Vampires huh?" David asked looking around the apartment.  
  
"So you're a demon hunter are you?" Spike asked in echo as he lay Xander down on the couch and checked over his ankle again.  
  
"Yeah," David admitted "But you know, not all demons are bad, I just go after the ones that are."  
  
"That's good to know" Xander said and winched, "Ow that hurt."  
  
Spike smirked, "Broken legs usually do lov."  
  
"But you said it was a sprain!" Xander argued.  
  
"And I changed my mind," Spike shot back taking a first aid kit out of a cupboard. "We'll wrap it up tonight and take you to the hospital tomorrow. Get you fix up right like."  
  
Xander groaned and threw his hand over his eyes mumbling something.  
  
"What was that son?" Spike asked sitting on the couch taking Xander's foot in his hands gently.  
  
"I don't like hospitals," Xander said again, he looked up to see Angel leave the room to answer his phone. "Even before my other dad became an abusive bastered I hated hospitals," he shivered, "And needles, always really hated needles."  
  
David smiled slightly, "Xander you complain too much," he commented, "you complain more then we dated."  
  
Xander flipped him off again. "Ha, ha tell another one."  
  
David kissed air at him, "When and where baby."  
  
"Does your mother know you talk with that mouth," Xander asked.  
  
"You never complained when my mouth was on your-"  
  
Xander sat up, "Don't you dare!"  
  
"- mouth," David finished smoothly, he grinned, "Why Xander, you didn't think I would say something bad would you? In front of your dad?"  
  
"Yes," Xander answered simply. He looked at Spike who was still wrapping his ankle. "And you're not helping any!"  
  
Spike shook his head chuckling "Oh no, you're getting yourself in enough trouble without my help." He looked at David, "By all means continue."  
  
David pouted, "No fun if you approve."  
  
Spike smiled, "I'll pretend to be offended truly."  
  
David smirked.  
  
"Kill me now please," Xander muttered for Spike's ears only. Spike just smiled. Xander groaned and threw his arm over his eyes.  
  
"We have a problem," Angel said returning from his phone call, "Spike can I talk with you in private?"  
  
Xander looked up as Spike headed for the kitchen, "Is it that bad?" He asked. Both vampires ignored him, moving out of human hearing range, but not vamporic hearing range.  
  
"What do you think that's all about?" David asked serious moving to sit next to Xander on the couch  
  
Xander shook his head, "I don't know," He said getting more comfortable, "Maybe one of his contacts called about this demon."  
  
"What demon?" David asked leaning forward getting close to Xander as if they were still together.  
  
Xander shrugged shifting a little, "This demon Mro'nic'ta or something is after me. I'm not exactly sure why, but I know it wants me dead so anything Angel or Spike find out about this demon they take very seriously."  
  
David frowned, "Why didn't you tell me before Xan? I thought you trusted me enough to tell me things like that."  
  
Xander smiled sadly, "I do trust you Dave. I just didn't think anyone else needs to get involved. My friends are even uninvolved directly so they stay out of danger as much as possible."  
  
David nodded, "I thought you said one of your friends is the Slayer. Shouldn't she at least try and help?"  
  
Xander blinked and then nodded, "Yeah, Buffy. Angel, he feels this is a vampire deal or something so you know, Vampire Slayer might not be the biggest help right now."  
  
David smiled, "Its good that your real family is doing everything they can to help you."  
  
Xander smiled back, "Yeah kinda makes me wish I was nicer to them before I found out I'm related to them." He laughed a little "Always knew that would come back to bite me sooner or later."  
  
"They seem alright," David said and rested his head on Xander's shoulder.  
  
Xander's grin was big and sappy as he leaned his head on David's and got comfortable, "Yeah they are alright aren't they?"  
  
***  
  
"What's up Peaches?" Spike asked, keeping in hearing range of Xander and David.  
  
"I really wish you'd stop calling me that Spike," Angel said rubbing the bridge of his nose. He sighed. "There's a problem with the demon."  
  
Spike immediately went on alert. "What is it?"  
  
"They discovered a glitch in its identification." Angel said.  
  
Spike frowned, "What is it?"  
  
A way of recognizing someone or something, Angel's lips quirked trying hard not to retort with that line. Now was not the time to be funny, "They don't know what the demon looks like."  
  
Spike frown deepened. "But they had a description in the Old and Dusty books the Watcher has."  
  
Angel nodded, "That was before they found five other descriptions of the same demon. Giles said it might be that the demon is really hired help to take out a target. No one really knows who's behind all of this. And I think that's why no one has survived a hit they never know what's coming."  
  
"So what do you think we should do?" Spike asked. He turned his head slightly at the pause Xander gave to one of David's questions.  
  
"Yeah, Buffy. Angel, he feels this is a vampire deal or something so you know, Vampire Slayer might not be the biggest help right now."  
  
Angel looked at Spike, "I never said that."  
  
Spike shook his head a little, "You think that means we should get Buffy and do another patrol?"  
  
Angel looked at a loss, "I think it's a good idea anyway. I'll call Buffy."  
  
Spike nodded, "How do we expect to find this demon if we don't know what we're looking for?"  
  
Angel took out his phone, "I don't know, but we better stick close, just in case it slips past us."  
  
"I got a way to keep Xander safe in here and anything else out." Spike said, "Told you this place is safer then Fort Knox."  
  
"Alright," Angel said and dialed Giles' number.  
  
***  
  
"You figured out how you feel about Spike being Xander's father yet?" Willow asked as they walked down the street toward the address. There was no need to hurry; Angel had assured them that as long as Xander stayed in Spike's apartment he would be safe.  
  
"Well I'm kinda happy for Xander," Buffy said fiddling with the stake in her hand, "I really said that didn't I?"  
  
Willow nodded, "I know it's weird." She looked around, "Not that there is anything bad about Xander being happy.its just."  
  
"I know," Buffy said, "Its Spike."  
  
"Yeah," Willow agreed.  
  
"But Angel did tell me Xander's in good hands, and you know how Spike has been for the last year. I kinda trust Spike to be the good guy in this scenario."  
  
Willow nodded, "I've noticed that in Spike too, but did you notice he was acting like that before you made that deal? I mean to Xander. Did you notice he was all nice and stuff to Xander when he thought we weren't looking."  
  
'I noticed," Buffy said, "I never understood it, but I noticed."  
  
"I wonder if Spike knew before he told Xander," Willow asked. "And was just waiting for proof before telling him."  
  
"Maybe," Buffy said and looked behind her. She saw and felt nothing, but couldn't stop wondering if someone had been behind them a moment before. "I think we better hurry."  
  
Willow nodded looking behind her as well. "You get the feeling someone's following us?"  
  
"Very," Buffy said. She scanned the area looking for possible followers or any other sign something wasn't all right with the world. "You think Spike's ok?"  
  
"Yeah," Willow said nodding. "My gut tells me we can trust Spike and my gut is usually right, when it's not all rumbly."  
  
"Very wise gut you have Wills," Buffy smiled, and looked down at the piece of paper she wrote down Spike's address on. She looked up at the high priced apartment building and whistled, "Oh wow. How do you think Spike affords this?"  
  
Willow shook her head looking up at the high-rise building, "Maybe he has money put aside, you know being old and all."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy agreed and rung the buzzer next to Spike's assumed name.  
  
"What is it?" A British voice crackled over the speaker.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked into the comm. "It's Buffy and Willow."  
  
The buzzer on the door sounded and Buffy and Willow walked into the lobby of the nicest apartment building they had ever been in. They got on the elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor.  
  
***  
  
Outside a shadow slipped in behind the two girls unseen. It waited until they got on the elevator then moved to the stair well swiftly moving from floor to floor waiting to hear the 'ding' of the elevator opening. On the fifth floor it stilled and listened as the two girls got out of the elevator giggling and watched through the glass pane as they walked down the hall and stopped in front of one of the doors. It waited until they were admitted into the apartment by one of the vampires then slipped out into the hall.  
  
Sam walked up to the door and listened intently. Behind the door he could hear the boy talking to the two girls and the other hunter that judging from the sound sat very close to the boy. He listened as the father told the boy how to keep everything out of the apartment with some words and gushers only the boy knew and could only unlock from the inside. The others made plans to go on a patrol for the boy's would be assassin.  
  
Quickly Sam memorized the apartment number and slipped back into the shadows. The other hunter would be staying with the boy as the boy's friends and family went hunting themselves. Sam snorted as he watched the four exit the apartment and make their way to the elevator.  
  
Little did they know.  
  
***  
  
"Ok Xander I need you to listen carefully," Spike was saying catching the boy's full attention. "When we leave I need you to lock the door behind you, the door wards will recognize your essence and will only unlock by your hand."  
  
Xander blinked and made a face, "That seems too simple. No offence, but it does."  
  
Spike smiled, "That's 'cause it is pet," he said teasingly, "But it's a special ward and is only attuned to you when you want to leave." He winked. "You'll be alright I promise."  
  
Xander nodded. "Yeah I'll be just fine. I'll be me sitting in front of the tube reminiscing with an old friend. Like with Buffy."  
  
Spike looked at Xander oddly, "Just stay safe," he said, "You'll be alright."  
  
Xander nodded again. "Go and patrol Dad, nothings going to happen to me while I'm here."  
  
Spike smiled then stood, "I got food and stuff in the fridge if you get hungry, and the spare rooms down the hall in case you need to lie down, just be weary of the weapons closet."  
  
With that the two vampires, the Slayer, and the young witch left the half breed and the demon hunter in the safest apartment in Sunnydale. Alone.  
  
Xander hobbled over to the door and flipped the lock feeling a tingle run though his fingers. He turned and cast David a smile, "Want something to drink?"  
  
"Sure," David said from his perch by the window.  
  
Xander eyed David for a second then hobbled over to the kitchen in the other room. From his position he could see David from under the shutter that separated the kitchen counter from the living room bar. He knew the exact moment the others vanished into the night from the way David shifted and turned from the window. Xander leaned into the open fridge and grabbed two sodas jamming the knife he found hidden under the jello into the folds of the ace bandage on his ankle. Before David could walk into the kitchen Xander pulled down his pant leg to hide the top of the knife and hobbled into the living room with the sodas.  
  
"So what have you been doing with yourself?" Xander asked sitting so his bandaged leg was in easy reach without being obvious. "I mean other then the demon hunter thing?"  
  
David smiled. "Oh, well I went down to New York and did some work with this agency. They take out contracts on demons that cause them problems. It was very good work, I still do some work for them sometimes."  
  
Xander nodded, "That's cool. Is that what brings you here?"  
  
"Yeah," David said, "I was sent here to find this demon that's called the Link of Ages or something. He's supposed to be this big shot demon in the future or something."  
  
"Interesting," Xander said, "Did you find him?"  
  
David smiled, "In fact I did, not long before I met you."  
  
Xander eyed David. "So the demon is dead now?"  
  
David shook his head, "No, but he will be soon."  
  
Xander smiled and laughed. David smiled and laughed with him.  
  
"You know Dave," Xander said after a minute, "I never told you I know the Slayer. Let alone that she's my friend."  
  
David's smile faded and he sighed, "I thought you wouldn't catch that little mistake Xan."  
  
Xander shrugged, "I'm smarter then I think," he laughed, "You know you being a demon hunter and all you probably figured it out when I told you I help hunt demons, huh?"  
  
David smiled faintly. "Yeah something like that."  
  
Xander stopped laughing and got up checking the door and looked out the peephole, hand on the lock.  
  
"Xander what is it?" David asked making his way to the door.  
  
Xander turned and hobbled toward David before he could get within a foot of the door. "It's nothing Dave. Just had to check the lock."  
  
"Why?" David asked concerned, "Do you think someone's out there?" he started toward the door again.  
  
Xander blocked his way, "Nah, just shadows, nothing out to get me."  
  
"Well that's a relief," David said with genuine concern. "I wouldn't want anyone to get you now that I've found you."  
  
"Of course not," Xander said pulling David into a hug slapping his back loudly. "That would take away your fun wouldn't it?"  
  
David pulled away from Xander startled. "What do you mean Xander?"  
  
Xander smiled sadly and sat down on the couch. "Well you see, I was always wondering how these Mro'nic'ta demon's know, not only where I was, but how they were able to track me by smell. I mean only someone who had intimate contact could smell the vampire in me. You see we have this werewolf in our little club and even as a human he can smell the difference."  
  
"I don't understand," David protested.  
  
"When did you become one? Before or after you left? Or is that why you left?" Xander accused. "You are a werewolf right? I mean how else would you have been able to hide so well and move so fast, let alone find me in the middle of the night."  
  
David growled, "I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
Xander smirked, "You see? You always got that way when I called you in a lie." He slipped the knife from its makeshift sheath. "And you know something else David? I never told you I help hunt demons, we never discussed demons when we were together."  
  
David's eyes grew cold and he casually pulled out a gun. "You know Xan, I was just going to turn you so my contract would be valid, but you just had to push it didn't you?" He asked coldly, "You had to pick at old wounds and remind me that I left because I couldn't stand you as a mate. Well its ok you know? You're only eighteen, I pop a bullet into your head right now all my problems are over and I can go home."  
  
"Right," Xander said sarcastically, "If you really meant it your safety wouldn't still be on."  
  
David started and looked at his gun. Xander flipped the knife in his hand and threw it hitting David in the shoulder incapacitating the arm holding the gun. Before David could react Xander was off the couch and at the door.only to find it locked again and he couldn't get it back open.  
  
"No!" Xander yelled just as the cool metal of the gun pressed against his head and he heard the click of the gun being cocked. 


	5. Chapter four

Father of Mine Chapter Four  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam listened to the boy talk behind the door as if he knew Sam was waiting for him in the hall. He heard the distinct sound of the lock clinking indicating that the boy had unlocked it. Peculiar, how can he know I'm out here?  
  
Sam shook his head and listened some more. Seconds later he opened that door and slipped in unseen. Unknown to him the Door locked itself when he closed it. Sam took several seconds to scan the room and slipped down the hall to the spare bedroom. Behind him he could hear arguing and the distinct sound of a gun being cocked.  
  
"No!" he heard the boy yell, then more scuffling until foot steps started moving to his hiding place.  
  
Sam plastered himself up against the far wall closed his eyes and waited.  
  
***  
  
"You know that was really dumb Xander," David hissed steering Xander down the hall, one hand clamped to his bicep and the other holding the gun to Xander head. "You could have had this painless, but now I think I'll make you beg for me to kill you."  
  
"I've been though worse then torture," Xander said already steeling himself from the pain he was likely to endure.  
  
"I'm sure you have," David said shoving Xander into the spare bedroom. "But how do you think your father will feel when he finds you've committed suicide after a bit of fun with your ex I'm sure he won't blame me when I tell him I was in the kitchen when I heard the gun go off."  
  
"You're insane," Xander snarled, "I'm never going to sleep with you and I'll be damned if I let you get away with it."  
  
David laughed and pushed Xander onto the bed. "What do you think you're going to do about it lover?" he asked mockingly taking out a pressurized syringe. "This is a lovely little cocktail I made up just for you. It'll slow your motor skills and leave no traces in your system. You'll feel everything of course, but you'll be unable to stop any of it."  
  
Xander growled and made to lunge at him, but David leveled the gun at his head, "ah-ahh I don't think so," he quickly depressed the drug into Xander's leg. "Now you just lie back and let the drug take affect, it'll all be over soon I promise."  
  
"Bastered," Xander grunted and looked at a far wall, "Help me."  
  
David laughed, "There is no one here to help you Xan, admit it you've lost."  
  
"I beg to differ," A voice at the far wall said and a tall blond materialized out of thin air. "I can't let you kill the boy."  
  
"And you think you're going to stop me?" David asked, "Come on what makes you think you have a better chance against me then Xander does?"  
  
"Simple," Sam said with a smile, "I have the advantage."  
  
David looked confused for a second. A second too long for Sam took the opportunity and lunged.  
  
***  
  
"One would think we would have come across a vampire by now," Buffy commented as the four walked across a small clearing, she looked at the two vampires. "Evil, vampires I mean."  
  
'Ta, love." Spike commented flipping the stake in his hand. "You are right; we should have met something by now."  
  
"That's not a good sign right?" Buffy asked, "Does that mean this demon is so big and bad that other demons have left town?"  
  
"My contact did say the Mro'nic'ta tend to scare every demon within a mile radius." Angel offered. "There is a good chance that this demon is near by."  
  
"Then why haven't we sensed it yet?" Spike asked.  
  
Angel shook his head, "I have no idea."  
  
***  
  
Doyle idly turned the page of one of the books Giles gave him out of boredom. This had been a long night from the time he got the vision to the time he got to Sunnydale. Now several hours later he was left with nothing to do, but wait for some word on the out come of his warning. It was a vague warning, but a powerful one at that.  
  
So of course when the other one hit shortly after midnight, Doyle was very surprised.  
  
He flipped the page on his book and felt the first tremors go though his brain as images started flooding his system. He managed to get away from the table and into the middle of the room before the full force of the vision cut into his nervous system and made him collapse.  
  
Less then a minute later the vision passed, leaving him with a splitting headache and a vague question of why the floor was so soft. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Giles and Oz holding him up looking down at him with concern. Doyle blinked several times, giving thanks to whoever allowed him not to spike out when the first of the pain hit. As it was he was going to have to explain a lot with a splitting headache.  
  
"Are you alright?" Giles asked helping Doyle to the couch, Oz had already gone in search of Aspirin.  
  
"Nothing I don't have at least four times a week," Doyle said rubbing his temples. "That my friend was a vision."  
  
"Looks painful," Giles commented.  
  
"Aye that it is." Doyle said, "And as soon as my head stops hurting enough to tell you what I saw, I'll tell you what I saw."  
  
"Are they ever good visions?" Giles asked as Oz brought back a bottle of pills and a glass of water.  
  
"Thanks mate," Doyle said to Oz, then to Giles "only when they don't happen."  
  
Giles nodded and watched as Doyle swallowed the pills. "I saw something about the bad guy being not who they think." He started, "A blond guy and a brunette were fighting, and Xander was trying to get away, but he couldn't and he opened this closet and. I.I.don't know something bad."  
  
Giles thought for a moment and stood, "I'll call Angel."  
  
"No!" Doyle protested standing then regretted it as his head seemed to explode with pain. "You can't!"  
  
"Why not?" Giles asked.  
  
"It's the distraction," Doyle said pressing a hand against his temple. "Loud banging it distracts them and the wrong person dies."  
  
"I have an idea," Oz suddenly said.  
  
"Ok what?" Doyle asked when the pounding in his head subsided.  
  
"Come on," Oz said without explanation, grabbing his jacket headed for the door.  
  
"Oz," Giles called after him.  
  
"No time," Oz called back. Seconds later the door slammed.  
  
Giles and Doyle exchanged looks, "Well, that was not the oddest thing I've ever seen." Doyle commented.  
  
"I suppose we should follow him." Giles said cleaning his glasses.  
  
Doyle stood, "After you."  
  
"By all means let's go together," Giles offered an arm.  
  
Doyle cracked a smile, "Absolutely," He said, "not like we know where we're going."  
  
"Tu shay."  
  
***  
  
David whipped the blood form his lip and looked at his opponent. The blond hardly looked ruffled. Only a scratch above his left eye showed he had been in a fight. "What's the boy to you? He's only a worthless half breed."  
  
"That's no reason to kill him," Sam said calmly, "He will be important to this world someday, I don't think that makes him very worthless."  
  
"He's a half breed!" David yelled, "Half breeds are worthless!  
  
Sam smirked, "What psycho brain washed you? You're not even a demon."  
  
"I'm better then a half breed," David growled "I'm stronger then the half breeds! Just look at him" he gushed to Xander slumped halfway off of the bed, "He's weak, can barely fight a sedative and if I did this-" he grabbed the gun that had fallen on the floor and fires blindly at Xander. Xander yelled in pain and fell off the bed, the smell of blood and gunpowder filled the air. "You see weak."  
  
Sam shook his head, "Real bright," he said and kicked the gun out of David's hand, "Not bright enough though." He spun around and kicked David in the face.  
  
David staggered back and aimed a kick of his own at Sam's side. Sam dodged and rolled to the side coming up between David and Xander. With lighting quick moves he punched David with a right hook then they were back into the fray again.  
  
***  
  
Xander struggled to keep conscience. The pain in his side ran up and down his body every time he breathed and the drug David gave him wasn't helping him at all. He was unfocused and could barely see the guy he hadn't known was following him fighting with David. The damn bastered, Xander couldn't believe he dated him. What was he thinking?  
  
Slowly he sat himself up and checked exactly where he had been shot. I've been shot; I thought it would hurt more. True to his thought Xander found the bullet had gone through half an inch of his side and had gone through without much resistance. He was losing a lot of blood but he was sure the bullet had hit nothing of importance. As long as he didn't bleed to death first.  
  
Gatta get out of here, call Angel, get help. Xander stopped crawling to lie on the floor panting. He was a little more focused as the adrenaline started to burn out the drug, however it also meant he could feel the pain more. There was a lot of pain, something that made him happy that his father had never learned that find art of torture with hot pokers.  
  
Behind him Xander could hear the two arguing about half breeds before they went at it again beating each other to a pulp. At least attempting to do so, normal people would be broken and bloody by now. Xander was broken and bloody, that reminded him. He needed to get to the phone.  
  
Xander pulled himself up again and dragged himself to the large closet right in front of him. If he could get himself standing he'd have better of a chance getting out into the living room. Grabbing the handle to the closet Xander pulled up, the handle gave under his weight and the door opened as he staggered down again. There was a flash of movement inches from his head that launch toward the struggling pair at the other side of the room.  
  
The sound of the gun going off and the scream the followed was the only thing to meet his ears.  
  
***  
  
It took a while to find the patrollers, but Oz had a minimal word plan by the time they did. He figured by the time they found everyone and explained the situation, they would be ready to start pounding on the door without killing Xander. At least they would all be together when they made that mad dash to see who made it to Spike's apartment first. Oz' money was on Spike.  
  
"Hey guys." He said as he, Giles, and Doyle reached the four patrolling. "We need to go back to Spike's now."  
  
"What happened?" Spike demanded just as the night sounded with the crack of a gun.  
  
"What was that?" Willow asked looking around for the source of the sound.  
  
"Dammit!" Spike yelled and took off running followed closely by Angel. The others exchanged looks and ran off after them.  
  
They reached the apartment building when the second crack filled the air and the unmistakable flicker of light flashed through one of the windows of Spike's apartment. Spike yelled and burst through the lobby door nearly throwing it off its hinges. He didn't stop to wait for an elevator instead ran up the steps two at a time. Everyone else was right behind him running up the steps at something less then a neck braking pace.  
  
Spike was banging on the door when they reached the second floor, shouting for Xander to let him in as he slammed a shoulder against the frame. "He's not dead!" Spike shouted "The wards still up he's not dead."  
  
Oz sniffed the air, "There's a werewolf in there." He commented and kicked the door at the hinges.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open and Spike and Oz burst into the apartment down the hall and into the spare bedroom. There they stopped dead in their tracks. Sitting on the floor was a blond teenager holding Xander in his lap stroking his hair gently. On the floor at the other side of the room was the werewolf, a silver crossbow bolt sticking out of his chest, a gun near his limp hand.  
  
Oz and Spike exchanged looks and slowly walked into the room making out the small voice of the blond who didn't even seem to realize they were there. Behind him Oz could here Angel calling for an ambulance, but all he could see was the dark stain on Xander's side and the blonds words intoned over and over again.  
  
"Its alright, everything will be alright. Everything will be alright." 


	6. Epilogue

Father of Mine Epilogue  
  
  
  
Xander sat watching the play ground as little children played and parents kept a careful eye out for normal predators that hunted only in the day.  
  
He was glad to be out of the hospital after a week in recovery. He was not looking forward to the physical therapy he was going to go though once the cast was off. The fall he had taken that had saved his life had also severely fractured his leg. The doctor had promised that with help he would be back to normal within a few months. The gun shot had been as bad as he thought which wasn't much and would heal by the time the cast came off in a few weeks. Until then he was to take it easy.  
  
Spike had insisted Xander be moved into his apartment by the time the cast came off and was planning on having a few of his demon friends pack up all of Xander's things and move it all as soon as he could get out of the lease. That wasn't going to be very hard; Spike could be very persuasive when he wanted.  
  
"Hey," Sam said walking up in jeans and a zip up sweater that made him thinner then normal.  
  
"Hey," Xander said with a smile. "I thought you left."  
  
Sam nodded flipping a lock of hair out of his face, "I did, had to tell my boss all went well and to make sure the Mro'nic'ta doesn't go after you again. Also found out some interesting news."  
  
"What's that?" Xander asked wheeling the wheelchair closer to a bench so Sam could sit down.  
  
"David was not only a werewolf he was a powerful mage too." Sam said perching on the bench facing Xander. "He made you believe you had dated him when in reality you hadn't, it was his way of getting close to his victims."  
  
Xander nodded. "Yeah I kinda figured that out when I looked back on that. There was just too much that didn't fit and then I started remembering what really happened at those times. Somehow I would rather have the fake memories."  
  
Sam smiled. "Don't worry too much Xander; all records of the Harris' having children have been erased and your real parents have been given a history. Any official government papers will state that Spike, or William Brandshaw- Stone is your real father. It's the least we could do."  
  
"For what?" Xander asked  
  
"Saving my life for one," Sam said, "Getting me inside for another." He tilted his head. "How did you know I was out there anyway?"  
  
Xander smiled mysteriously, "You need to practice at that chameleon thing some more. I saw you through the peephole."  
  
Sam gave him a look that told him the blond didn't believe a word he said but was going to accept his secrets. "I'll be sure to tell my boss I need more practice."  
  
Xander nodded, "How did you find me?"  
  
Sam smiled and dropped a piece of colored cloth in Xander's lap. Then he tapped his nose.  
  
Xander picked up the piece of cloth and started at it. "Hey wasn't this once my shirt?" Sam nodded, "Is that how David found me too?" Sam shrugged. "You're full of answers aren't you?"  
  
Sam laughed; "Sure," he fell silent as if remembering something. "They wanted me to tell you, you wont be having any more problems from the Mro'nic'ta, I'll be sticking around for a while, but I doubt you'll be seeing me."  
  
"Uh-huh," Xander said with a small smile. "What are the Mro'nic'ta?"  
  
Sam eyed him, "That my friend is not something you need to know. Ever."  
  
"They nearly kill me and I don't need to know," Xander said, "I guess I've had worse reason."  
  
Sam shook his head. "See you 'round man," he stood dropped a package in Xander's lap and walked away.  
  
Xander stared at the book shape package for a second then carefully opened it. Eyes wide Xander looked around for Sam. Sam walked past a car and vanished before he came out the other side, it would be pointless for Xander to call him now. Xander just looked at the book in his lap silently in shock.  
  
***  
  
"You think that was wise?" a figure asked from the shadows as Sam watched Xander open the book the demon had given him.  
  
"Of course," Sam commented leaning against the tree. "He'll have it no matter what happens and we'll be able to find him."  
  
Whistler walked out of the shadows in his usual tacky suit, "He could be a danger, he saw you when you were shadow."  
  
Sam looked back at the demon with a dirty look, "No shit he saw me. The boy's important to our future; the Powers have plans for that one. Just like they have plans for Angel and Spike and the Slayer and every other person they come across. We just have to make sure the Darker Powers don't take out all our advantages."  
  
"Calm down man" Whistler said, "When the kids needed he'll be ready."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Sam said looking back at Xander, "There is something big coming that will affect our plans. Something we can't stop. The Oracles saw it, I saw it."  
  
Whistler nodded and faded in the shadows. Sam stayed where he was until well passed dark.  
  
***  
  
As the sun set on Sunnydale, California one lone figure in a wheelchair watched the sun set, the diary of Katie Linn Stone resting protectively in his lap.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: The character's Sam and David Grandshawn are owned by Eva McGregor  
  
Stay tuned for scenes from the next episode of Ordinary People:  
  
Deeds and Service 


	7. Next time on Ordinary People

Next time on Ordinary People.  
  
  
  
When a group of demons prey on the population of Sunnydale to raise a Master Demon, it's up to the Slayer and her friends to stop them. But when Xander is kidnapped for the main sacrifice, the answers to stopping the demons might just lie in the diary Sam gave him.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Following is a scene from Deed and Service:  
  
  
  
  
  
Xander paced around the cell like a caged animal before punching the wall and yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I am not sacrifice material here! I'm not even human! Let me go!"  
  
Of course his only answer was silence, but that didn't stop him. It never had and it never would.  
  
Frustrated Xander slumped down on the ground and lay down staring blankly at the ceiling of his prison. H shifted a little and took something out of his pocket.  
  
In his hand was his birth certificate and his mother's diary two items he kept with him always. Apparently neither item seemed very weaponish when his captors searched him. He was very glad.  
  
Carefully he opened the certificate and read the name of his parents. He still couldn't believe Spike was his father, but had no problems calling him dad. Xander only wished he had been able to call his mother, mom.  
  
Xander sat up and peered closer at the name on the birth certificate and then at the name on the diary. Confused he flipped open the book and read the last few pages.  
  
I am a Slayer like my grandmother before me and her grandmother before her. I leave my heritage to my daughter for I know I will not be able to teach her myself. This is to you my grandchild whom the girl I carry shale bare. I think I will call her Katie.  
  
Xander looked up in disbelief then read the two different names again.  
  
What the hell? 


End file.
